OneShot Chitaru x Kirigaya (Akuma no Riddle)
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: Una noche antes de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.


**OneShot**

**Chitaru x Kirigaya (Akuma no Riddle)**

**Una noche antes de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.**

**Kirigaya**

Esta noche no deseaba ir al baño común preferí tomar una ducha en mi habitación necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por tanto esta era la primera vez que rechazaba una invitación de Chitaru. Una vez dentro de la ducha solo pensaba en mi incomodo destino, ¿cómo era posible que conociese a una mujer tan maravillosa y tan hermosa pero que era a la vez mi enemiga y que su único deseo era acabar con aquella asesina que robo la felicidad de su maestra?

Quien más que yo. Yo era su objetivo

Hablando en voz alta -¿Chitaru porque no te conocí antes?, antes de asesinar a esa persona que ahora nos separara. (Frustrada golpea la pared de la ducha con una de sus manos).

Tras dejar por algunos minutos más que el agua recorra mi cuerpo intente aclarar mis pensamientos y sobre todo encontrar la forma de remediar aquella realidad que ahora vivía, tenia claro que necesitaba una solución que me condujera a un final feliz, pero nada salía de mi mente aunque existía una posibilidad y esa era matar a Haru para hacer realidad el deseo de estar por siempre con Chitaru, puede que este fuese mi boleto de salida, con esta última meditación decidí salir de la ducha e ir a ejecutar el nuevo plan sin perder la esperanza de que mañana algo bueno puede pasar.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando regrese a la habitación, Chitaru aún no había vuelto así que me dispuse a descansar sobre mi cama bajo las cobijas, minutos mas tarde Chitaru interrumpió en la habitación, se acercó a mí con cautela para contemplar si me encontraba dormida, aunque no lo estaba igual me hice la dormida, una vez se fue a su cama medio abrí mis ojos para ver lo que hacía y allí estaba colocándose su pijama, se veía tan hermosa, tan propia, me observo una vez más antes de meterse bajo las cobijas. Ni ella ni yo teníamos sueño en cambio yo si tenía una sensación extraña en mi pecho algo parecido a un presentimiento, por tanto decidí abrir mis ojos y colocarme de medio lado para mirarla fijamente, ella tenia su mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, girando su mirada hacia mi

Chitaru: ¿te pasa algo?, ¿no puedes dormir?

Kirigaya: tengo algo de frio

Chitaru: te daré otra manta

Kirigaya: no quiero una manta, me encantaría si fuesen tus brazos los que me diesen calor, ¿podrías dormir conmigo?.

Chitaru se sonrojo ante mi petición y con una sonrisa la acepto, vino hasta mi cama y se acomodó a mi lado, el sentir su cuerpo me relajo pero la tensiono a ella de su rostro no desaparecía aquel sonrojado.

Pensando -como me gusta cuando logro intimidarla,

Ella estaba de medio lado frente a mí, me pegue a su cuerpo y tome su brazo libre para colocarlo sobre mi cintura, la abrace y escondí mi cabeza en sus grandes pechos. Chitaru seguía tensa pero no me rechazaba sentí que le gustaba el contacto que teníamos pero que no sabia como reaccionar, mientras tanto yo me embriagaba con el aroma de su pecho, la amaba y ya no podía dudarlo ni negarlo, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba gritarlo, necesitaba sacar esa palabra y esos sentimientos de mi cuerpo lo desee tanto que mis labios lo susurraron

–Te amo.

Chitaru: Ah (sorprendida) ¿dijiste algo?

Aparte mi cabeza de sus pechos para hallar sus ojos, acaricie con mi mano su rostro

-Te amo

Ella se sonrojo a un más sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar alguna palabra pero no la deje salir, rápidamente la ahogue con los míos, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a besarla. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos por el asombro y sus labios no reaccionaban ante mis besos, me separe un poco de ellos y fue cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciando mi rostro.

Chitaru: yo también tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ti, pero no encontraba el momento preciso para expresarlos.

Con delicadeza sus labios abrazaron los míos empezamos con un suave beso que poco a poco se fue transformando en deseo, tras la unión de los labios continuo la de nuestras lenguas al rozarla con la de ella sentí como un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me separe para situarme sobre ella, me deleite por unos segundos con su belleza pero volví a ser presa de sus labios, ya no bastaba con ellos quería mas, deslice mi boca por su cuello, luego al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lo chupe y ella gimió, me pidió que me detuviese pero era tarde para hacerlo y yo no quería detenerme la necesitaba, la deseaba. Seguí descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que mis manos se encontraron sobre su pecho, volví a besar sus labios mientras mis manos se encargaban de dejar sus senos desnudos, el contacto con ellos fue exquisito mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, me separe de sus labios y quede sentada sobre ella, ansiaba observar como cada uno de sus dos senos era palpado por mis manos, comencé tomándolos desde donde nacían hasta terminar en sus pezones con algo de fuerza y sin lastimarla los abarcaba con mis manos, eran suaves y grandes. El sonrojo en el rostro de mi amada no había desaparecido antes con todas mis caricias se incrementaba y con ello sus gemidos, fruncía su ceño y mordía sus labios sufría ante el placer que le estaba provocando.

Con la punta de mi lengua comencé a rozar el pezón de uno de sus senos, ella arqueo su espalda al sentir mi tacto, primero fue uno y luego el otro hasta que ambos se colocaron duros y erectos, luego los chupe trate de abarcar cada seno con mi boca pero eran tan grandes que fue muy poco lo que pude hacer, así que después dedicarles algo de tiempo quería seguir recorriendo ese hermoso cuerpo, continué por su costilla izquierda la rozaba con mi lengua mientras ella se retorcía de placer, con sus manos trataba de detenerme pero estas volvían una y otra vez para aferrarse de la sabana, llegue a su ombligo introduje mi lengua dentro de él, continúe bajando pero me detuve por un momento pues su pijama aun estaba ahí obstruyéndome el camino.

Con rapidez la hale fuera de sus piernas junto con su panty dejando al descubierto toda su intimidad

Chitaru: espera, espera (agitada)

Chitaru se sentó impidiéndome el acceso a su intimidad, Dios la deseaba y como era posible que me detuviese,

Kirigaya; ¿no te gusta?,

Chitaru: -Con el sonrojo que aun no se iba de su rostro-, bueno, la verdad es que si, lo deseaba, (mirada picara) pero también quiero devorarte con mi labios,

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras Chitaru se abalanzo sobre mi, nos besamos con total lujuria, me recorrió con su labios, me tomo con sus fuertes manos, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia causaban estragos en mi, mi intimidad se iba volviendo mas húmeda, la habilidad de Chitaru era tal que sin darme cuenta me tenia completamente desnuda, sus labios se encontraban en mis caderas y rápidamente llegaron a mi entrepierna, separo mis piernas para introducir completamente su cabeza en mi intimidad con su lengua transito desde mi punto de penetración hasta mi clirotis, mi cuerpo reacciono dando varios saltos y mi boca soltó varios gemidos, Chitaru me observo por unos minutos para deleitarse con mi rostro de satisfacción y hacer algo pervertidamente delicioso que fue saborear sus labios untados de mi humedad.

Volvió a colocar su cabeza dentro mi intimidad y empezó a recorrer cada parte de ella buscando el punto donde mas me excitara pero era muy fácil dar con él, pues este se encontraba hinchado y duro, su lengua se encargo de otorgarle placer obteniendo varios orgasmos, la intensidad del clímax era demasiada, tanto que ni sabia donde colocar mis manos si en su cabeza o aferrarlas a la sabana, sentía que iba a morir, me faltaba la respiración, mis caderas se meneaban con locura, llegaba al clímax una y otra vez, hubiese seguido así sino es porque ella se detiene y busca mis labios; aprovecho la oportunidad y llevo mis manos hasta su intimidad siento como está esta de mojada, empiezo a frotar mi dedo en su clítoris, ella comienza a hacer lo mismo en el mío, el roce se torna mas rápido hasta que ambas alcanzamos el orgasmo, Chitaru cae sobre mi, yo acarició su espalda llena de sudor, esto me excita mas de lo que ahora me encuentro,

Kirigaya: Quiero más –susurro a su oído.

Chitaru: (se sorprende) – en verdad

Kirigaya: Si, pero ahora me toca arriba,

Le pido cambiar de posición porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente de posarme sobre ella con violencia, aunque me encantaría hacerlo; ella accede, así que me siento sobre su intimidad, abro un poco sus piernas, tomo su pierna izquierda y la pego a mi cintura para colocar debajo de esta mi pierna derecha, lo que permite que nuestras intimidades se unan, dejo ir un poco mi cuerpo hacia atrás y comienzo a friccionar nuestros puntos de placer, la sensación es tan deliciosa que ambas comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas al compás del deseo, gemimos con mas fuerza, nos empieza a faltar el aire, los movimientos se hacen mas rápidos, pronunciamos el nombre de la otra hasta que yo cierro mis ojos con fuerza, mi boca queda paralizada y de mi cuerpo sale aquel espectacular orgasmos que me deja sin fuerzas y desmayada sobre su cuerpo, ambas nos quedamos sin aliento, sin embargo Chitaru me toma entre sus brazos, me sitúa a su lado dándome un beso y susurrándome un te amo, nos regalamos una sonrisa y en sus brazos me entrego a Morfeo.

_** -sama**_


End file.
